Paclitaxel and vinorelbine target microtubules with differing actions and synergy. Estramustine can potentiate the effect of both. Estramustine and paclitaxel have been shown to have some effect in breast and prostate cancer similarly for vinorelbine and estramustine in prostate cancer. This study seeks to establish the maximum tolerated dose and recommended Phase II dose of vinorelbine and paclitaxel in combination with a fixed dose of estramustine in patients with advanced cancers who have failed standard therapies. The study will determine the toxicities, antitumor activity, and efficacy of the drug combinations. Also, it will attempt to establish the efficacy of the recommended dose in metastatic prostate cancer.